


Winners of the War

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Writer's Month 2019 [23]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal, Bottom Jace Wayland, Canon Divergent - Jon Betrays Valentine, Established SebJace, Explicit Sexual Content, I just like the idea, M/M, Slash, Top Jonathan Morgenstern, of him joining the Good Guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: After escaping Edom, Jonathan helped the Institute to take down Valentine. Now, it's time to celebrate the victory – and Jonathan won far more than just the war.





	Winners of the War

SebJace || Shadowhunters || SebJace || Winners of the War || SebJace || Shadowhunters || SebJace

Title: Winners of the War – Writer's Month

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, explicit intercourse, anal

Main Pairing: Jonathan/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Jonathan Morgenstern

Summary: _Writer's Month Prompt: celebration_

After escaping Edom, Jonathan helped the Institute to take down Valentine. Now, it's time to celebrate the victory – and Jonathan won far more than just the war.

**Winners of the War**

_Writer's Month_

When Jonathan escaped Edom, all he wanted was to find his sister. To find his family, acceptance. He knew Clary would love him because she was his sister. And she did. When he came to her and begged for her help and understanding, she embraced him. The warlocks she knew helped heal the burns on Jonathan's body and Luke Garroway and Clary both told him about his mother. The were determined that there was good in him. He wasn't so sure, but he just wanted his revenge on Valentine for casting him aside. He had also sought vengeance on Valentine's chosen one, the golden boy he didn't cast aside. Just to learn that Jace had also been cast aside by Valentine, though differently than Jonathan. It was a strange, slow process of integrating into the Institute.

Falling in bed with Jace Herondale was something that was surprisingly easy. Falling _for_ Jace was something incredibly frightening. Jonathan thought he had no concept of love. It had been incredibly hard for him to make sense of how to feel about Clary already, but now he had this... _this_.

"We won, Jon", whispered Jace lowly against Jonathan's lips.

"...Yeah", nodded Jonathan slowly, his arms around Jace's waist.

They had won against Valentine and were currently in Idris, where the Clave held a grand celebratory festivity, combining it with the official runing ceremony of Clary. Imogen Herondale was proud all around, proud they could claim this victory and proud to praise her grandson in particular. After celebrating with their siblings for as long as felt necessary, before sneaking out.

"He'll _never_ hurt either of us again", murmured Jace while kissing Jon's neck.

Jonathan easily opened both their pants and pushed them down before hoisting his... his Jace up. Jace was still loose from before the party – it was hard to keep his hands to himself ever since he had Jace. Physical _touch_ alone was something he wasn't used to, intimacy even less. Yet when Jon slipped into his Jace, he felt connected to him on a level he had never experienced before.

"Safe", whispered Jonathan against Jace's skin as he started to thrust into him.

He had Jace pinned against the wall, fucking him hard and quick – after all, they were in a hallway not far off from the main celebration. Anyone from the party could walk in any moment. Which was part of the excitement. Still, it was quick, Jace jerked himself off, muffling his moan by biting Jon's neck as he came, catching his cum with his hand to not ruin their clothes. Jonathan barely managed to pull out before he came too. Both were panting and quickly cleaned their sticky hands before getting dressed again. Jace grinned mischievously as he kissed Jonathan so very gently. They won.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Happy!Jon AU. Always fun. Also, on the list of "ships I really wanna write again". WM is a lot of fun to work with there x3


End file.
